dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Garrasdalua
oi to afim d ajudar a montar o site do dofus wink posso organizar spells e pegar imagens e tal,ainda naun sei direito interligar links mas aprendo rapido ^^ kalq coisa entra me add no msn: anjinho_tdb18@hotmail.com meu profile no orkut: http://www.orkut.com/Profile.aspx?uid=9643233288610584192 flw Duvida opa, blz?? deixa te perguntar.. tava tentando colocar aquelas infobox que tem no wikia em ingles aqui.... mas naum deu mto certo... tem como me explicar o que devo fazer?? Quero fazer algo parecido com isso: xDD resposta Opa, eu tô aos poucos colocando essas caixas de infobox, então algumas já estão funcionando. me passa qual foi o problema que deu, preu tentar ajudar. Eu não sou muito craque nisso, mas tamos levando, rs. Vc já sabe que essas caixas são pré-definições, ok? O que a gente faz é colocar essa parte ai de cima no texto, depois mostrar previsão. vc vai ver que aparece láaaa em baixo (embaixo do salvar pagina) todas as pre-definições usadas na pagina. O que precisa é ver se a pagina de pre-definição já foi criada ou não. Clica nela. Se já tiver sido criada, o texto tem que bater certinho ( algumas eu já coloquei traduzida, então em vez de level precisa colocar nivel, etc. Outras ainda estão em ingles) Se a pagina ainda não tiver sido criada, vc olha lá na pagina original em ingles. Lá em baixo vc vai ver as predefinições usadas. Por exemplo, no Adventure Amulet:Predefinições utilizadas nesta página: * Template:! (protegida) * Template:Epicon (protegida) * Template:Episode (protegida) * Template:Infobox Equipment (protegida) * Template:Tnavbar (protegida) vc clica na Infobox Equipment, abre ela como se fosse editar e copia tudo. Ai vc cola na pagina de predefinição da Dofus Brasil, e salva. Voltando vc voltar na pagina que voce está trabalhando e mandar mostrar de novo a previsão, já deve aparecer a caixa certinho! Se ficou complicado me manda um toque, a gente vê um jeito de entrar em contato, ok ( Não posso usar msn no trabalho, então fica complexo durante a semana! :) ) --Garrasdalua 17h45min de 17 de Maio de 2008 (UTC) Duvida 2 Opa, blz cara?? bom, eu intendi agora esse negocio das infobox... so que to com um probleminha pra configurar... Criei a "Predefinição:Infobox Weapon " e de acordo com o que eu intendi, fui alterando algumas coisas para o portugues... usei ela na pagina "http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Picareta_de_Mineiro" mas ta com um probleminha para exibir a imagem na frente de "Dano"...não consegui configurar essa parte...=\\ tem como vc corrigir, ou me ensinar como funciona essa parte?? PS: hospedei a imagem aqui "http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Imagem:Neutral_triangle.png" Ah, como MSN eh dificil, me add no orkut http://www.orkut.com/Profile.aspx?uid=8377780969663368472 Obrigado pela ajuda ^^ Skullinho 02h30min de 19 de Maio de 2008 (UTC) Mudança da URL Olá Garrasdalua! Desculpa-me por meu portunhol :-) Wikia tem que fazer uma mudança no URL dos wikis de Dofus em cada língua, incluindo o português. Esta mudança tem que ser feita este fim de semana e o URL anterior reorientará a um URL novo, potencialmente a http://pt.wikia.com/dofus/Nome_do_artigo. Nós TEMOS QUE FAZER esta mudança, assim que eu estou escrevendo uma mensagem a outros administradores neste wiki devida a pequena quantidade de tempo para que esta ação tem que ser tomada. Provavelmente algumas links não trabalharão por certas horas e outros terão que ser reparadas. Se você tem qualquer pergunta sobre esta mudança, enviame-me por favor um email ao zuirdj @ wikia.com, no português se você gosta. Obrigado por seu trabalho no wiki do Dofus em português. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22h35min de 6 de Junho de 2008 (UTC) tu é chato ein -_- Skin(Template) Opa amigo, eu criei um skin pessoal para o wikia no modelo "Monaco"/Sapphire, tentei entrar em contato contigo outras vezes, mas não obtive resposta, então acabei adicionando aqui em sua tela o "Suporte de Mensagens", e também quero lhe apresentar meu skin, caso goste podemos utilizar ela na wikia de Dofus Brasil. Acabei forçando ela a mudar cores de conteúdo nas "table", "div", "td" e "th" para não acabar com alguma coisa em cor diferente, e deixar o visual um pouco berrante. Segue o meu modelo de skin, caso goste ou precise melhorar é só avisar. SKIN -> http://pt.wikia.com/dofus/Usuário:Taranttini/monaco.css Contato -> http://pt.wikia.com/dofus/Usuário:Taranttini Skin(Template) Bom tem algum email que eu possa entrar em contato contigo? Assim eu lhe mando uma imagem do mesmo, pois não sei se existe essa opção de visualizar um outro modelo. Até mais. Reclamações e pedidos Pagina Sacrier Tenho muitas fotos dos Sacrier e tenho uma correção a faze (pé de Sacrier para bica de Sacrier) e não posso editar >:( resposta: o que aparece qdo voce tenta editar? Missão raça Sacrier Você nunca fez ela não? Estou precisando só que acho que já vou terminar. Se eu terminar eu escrevo! XD - resposta: ainda estou começando, e tem muita coisa a ser feita. estou inicialmente mexendo nas missões de Incarnam, depois vou fazer as iniciais de classe. Fiz besteira sem querer... Boa tarde. Gostaria de pedir perdão. Acho que quebrei dois links na página da "Comunidade" > "Portal Comunitário". Estava corrigindo as pontuações desta e não consegui inverter o erro. Ainda não aprendi a colocar links. É isso. Espero que me perdoe. Tenha um bom dia. Sugestão de novo Guia Boa tarde senhorita Garrasdalua. Eu fiz um guia para o fórum de minha guilda. Este guia tem como principal objetivo ajudar novos jogadores melhorarem seus controles de jogo no Dofus. Se vocês quiserem posso fazer as alterações necessárias para postá-la aqui neste Wiki. Qualquer coisa responde na minha página de discussão. É isso. Tenha um bom dia e até breve. Página duplicada Bom dia senhorita Garrasdalua. Semana passada vi, através do menu "Gameplay" que a página "Atitudes/Emotes" não tinha conteúdo. Então achei que poderia começar a trabalhar na mesma. No entanto, hoje, após postar uma parte do conteúdo tirado do Wikia norte americano (devidamente traduzido), achei a outra página chamada "Atitude", que já possui o conteúdo completo. Então fiquei com dúvida de quem passaria pra onde... Esta última página já é tradicional por aqui. Mas ela não consta na navegação dos Menus do lado esquerdo da página principal. A minha sugestão é que você passasse o conteúdo da página "Atitude" para a página "Atitudes/Emotes", acrescentando os redirecionadores cabíveis. Colocarei o conteúdo que traduzi na antiga página "Atitude", por via das dúvidas. É isso. Tenha um bom dia. Olá Boa tarde senhorita Garrasdalua. Gostaria que você me ensinasse como se faz para redirecionar uma página, para quando eu necessitar fazê-lo. É isso. Tenha um bom dia. --Echo-7 18h06min de 5 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Movendo página Boa noite senhorita Garrasdalua. Eu recebi suas instruções, mas ainda assim não consegui entender como move página. Provavelmente é com o botão "Mover" que eu vejo no topo da tela, mas de acordo com as instruções contidas lá, pelo que entendi, este serve para mudar o título da página, movendo o conteúdo de uma página para outra. O que eu queria é que o artigo que criei, intitulado "Guia para Melhorar o Controle do Jogo", fosse movido por você, quando possível, para o "Portal de Guias" na seção de "Guias Gerais". Tenha um bom dia, e desculpe o incômodo. --Echo-7 20h56min de 10 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Boa tarde Boa tarde senhorita Garrasdalua. É verdade, eu fiz uma adaptação da palavra "drop" para "item derrubado". De fato soa bem estranho para quem já está acostumado com a versão inglesa. Com relação a ser "extra-oficial", não cheguei a ver referências dentro do jogo, além dos jogadores falando para "ir dropar alguma coisa". Mas se você achou referência mesmo por parte dos PNJs (em suas falas) ou outro lugar qualquer traduzido pela Ankama e/ou responsáveis, gostaria que me passasse o local onde viu. Sinto muito não ter usado o botão de discussão da página, mas como eu já havia traduzido praticamente a página toda há cerca de um mês, pensei que não haveria problema de colocar um título correspondente ao conteúdo. Mas já que você me chamou atenção para o assunto, poderíamos discutir a questão da mudança da palavra. Ou mudar o título novamente colocando da seguinte maneira: "Item derrubado (drop)". Aguardo sua resposta. Tenha um bom dia. Echo-7 15h26min de 17 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) "Item derrubado (drop)" Olá novamente. Entendi o que quis dizer. Concordo com colocar na página de discussão da referida página. Quanto a questão de aparecer como substantivo ou verbo, eu também percebi. Nesse caso os editores podem escrever, usando o recurso dos colchetes ([]) e barra reta (|) separando, para inclusão de textos, referindo-se a "item derrubado". Agora quando você disse "tentar alterar e ver se "pega" a tradução" você quis dizer que era para manter o título do momento ou mudar para o título que sugeri na outra mensagem (no caso, "Item derrubado (drop)") ? Até breve. Tenha um bom dia. Echo-7 16h19min de 17 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Resposta de Item Derrubado Entendido senhorita Garrasdalua. Espero que a comunidade aceite bem o "aportuguesamento" da palavra "drop". Até mais ver. Echo-7 21h27min de 17 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Cinto do Gobbal pergunta Oi. Estou aqui para perguntar porque você eliminou a página do "Cinto do Gobbal" que eu tive 20 minutos a fazer... Eu vi lá que a página estava duplicada... qualquer coisa assim. Mas quando eu pesquisei não encontrei nenhuma página do cinto do gobbal... Por favor responde. Obrigado. //Zethehunter Ah obrigado. Desculpa lá, mas a verdade e que não vi mesmo nenhuma página do cinto gobbal quando pesquisei. (Stub) Páginas incompletas Olá senhorita Garrasdalua. Queria reportar que a categoria "Páginas incompletas" apresenta algum problema. Após verificar, percebi que as páginas que utilizam esta predefinição não são direcionadas para a devida categoria. É isso. Tenha um bom dia. Echo-7 15h23min de 21 de Outubro de 2008 (UTC) Rz/Fiote de volta! Heheh isso ae, junto com o usuário Carlos Cézar, resolvi voltar a trabalhar na wiki xD E sobre a discussão acima, por favor deixem o verbo dropar mesmo =( Rz 02h16min de 6 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) Algumas Palavras Na minha opinião temos várias palavras que já foram aportuguesadas (tanto que já viraram verbos). Dropar, Upar, Buffar, etc. Essas palavras são praticamente universais e estão presentes em qualquer MMORPG e por esse motivo eu acho que não devem ser traduzidas =]. Vamos esperar a wikia ficar mais famosa pra fazer a tal enquete. Rz 20h15min de 7 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) Kimura ^_^ Boa tarde senhorita Garrasdalua. Não, não, meu sobrenome não é Kimura como você viu no meu e-mail =) Este é o sobrenome do meu personagem em Dofus (Kerexu-Kimura). Na verdade, é um sobrenome comum nos descendentes de japoneses. Usei como sobrenome apenas porque Dofus utiliza como gráficos desenhos estilo anime/mangá e queria registrar essa admiração pelo povo nipônico de alguma maneira. Acho que a tradução é: kimura = montanha. Bem... É isso :) Qualquer dúvida será um prazer responder ^^ Tenha um bom dia. Echo-7 18h01min de 12 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) Menu lateral Não fui eu não xD Foi outro user que arrumou, o Carlos Cézar Rz 22h26min de 2 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Duvida sobre os links Oiee, eu estava dando uma olhadinha na wikia pt, e reparei que os links tem acento, como nas páginas de usuÁrios, e isso às vezes não é permitido em tags de fórum etc, queria saber se isso já é pré-estabelecido pela wikia ou se os admin qm nomeiam os links ou se é soh aki xDDD Eu fiz um tutorial meia boca de Osa Int/wand mas ficou meio estranho poq eu não sei como ficaram os nomes traduzidos, então deixei na minha página de discussão mesmo XD --Summoner-Tk 21h40min de 3 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Olá tudo bem? tem algum modo de eu conversar com você para tentar ajudar na tradução dos sets ? seria conversar diretamente pois pretendia parar uma hora pra nos dois tentarmos fazer isso junto sem alguma interrupção ou parada Soldierlokooo caso pense em usar o msn ( vi na sua pagina q n gosta mt ) soh para isso...meu msn é danizinhuuuu@hotmail.com grato desde já OK ...Li sua mensagem... tenho acesso direto ao jogo e posso verificar termos e ajudar em si...vou procurar aqui quais sets nao tem e vou dar uma olhada para ver como conseguiria fazer a tradução...Vou dar uma olhada agora e mais tarde vou ver se começo a traduzir ...colocarei as informações...só ficarei devendo na organização...se você puder organizar ele para mim ficará melhor .....Obrigado Soldierlokoo ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Olá estou de volta...vou pegar as informações e traduções do conjunto boolobo ...que é um dos que tenho no meu inventário...Vou trazer tambem a quantidade de material pois verifiquei que existe um equivoco no wikia internacional...pois abri todo o set e nao axei parte para uso de testiculo boolobo...como fala na wikia ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- olá...desculpe o tempo que fiquei ausente e desculpe o tempo que vou ficar...infelizmente estou indo viajar e só devo voltar em 3 d junho ou 4 d junho...me disculpe..mas nao foi decisão minha.. Grato Atwa Alterando missões Alguém está deletando/alterando o conteudo das missões de alinhamento. Temos que ficar de olho. Beijos! Itens de sabedoria Dá uma olhadinha nessa lista. Será que vale a pena traduzir? http://www.wikia.com/dofus/User:Almoc --Aaraon 12h43min de 10 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Sobre a minha page e guia Que bom que gostou da minha page^^ quanto ao guia, poder, pode, mas deve tah cheio de erro, pp nas coisas que traduzi, e coisas q eu naum sabia traduzir^^ xD Mas pode sim^^ se isso ajudar hehe, tb posso tentar fazer outros guias^^ --Summoner-Tk 04h58min de 12 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) url change Hi, I'm bothering you because you're sysops charge on this wiki. The reason of my contact, is to inform you that Wikia require us to change yet again our url for technical reasons (has to bug fix us all the time) you can find their announcement or discussion http://www.wikia.com/dofus/Forum:Changing_the_site_url here at the English wiki forum. It would be great if you or anyone at your wiki interested go and participate in the discussion, suggest url names that could be adjusted to your own language or suggest a name to be use with all the languages, because if there is no feedback from our part they will understand as we fully agree with them. Hope to see you there --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 13:12, 22 Julho 2009 (UTC) Pra você Sysop Lindona Num entendi mesmo o que o Cizgna quer de nossa ajuda ai em cima! Acho que tô loira hoje, mas mandei uma msg pra ele pedindo mais detalhes. --[[´s Aaraon Thomas]] 13h41min de 22 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) As vezes me pergunto.... Sério memso que tem gente que dedica seu tempo só pra inserir infos falsas??? Peguei um cara (187.4.55.66‎) que ficou mudando "detalhes" de algumas páginas.... Que idiota. Vai mudar aqui tb! vão mudar todas as wikias. Se o voto for pra "dofuswikia" aqui fica http://pt.wikia.com/dofuswikia/ O cara explicou na minha página. Mas mantenho meu voto! --[[´s Aaraon Thomas]] 21h03min de 22 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Vitória! A Wiki está como a gente queria! Uhúúú! Agora é banir os idiotas que zuaram tudo aqui nesses dias. Eu num consigo ainda postar no Orkut. To logando como você, desculpe. --[[´s Aaraon Thomas - Administrador]] 14h30min de 30 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Forum To indo no forum postar assuntos "off wikia" --201.52.92.210 17h14min de 30 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Saindo Tô de saida amor. Tem médico hoje. Ainda quero resolver.... uns assuntos ai! Sabia que a camiseta da Fale recebeu elogios por ser muito bonita? Massagem no ego! hehehehe --201.52.92.210 17h37min de 30 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Infobox oi, entao, eu to comuma dorzinha de cabeça, to editando esta pagina http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Adaga_Aerdala e estou com problemas nas pngs q eu ponho no infobox, eu nao estou conseguindo, não aparece, e ali nos efeitos a imagem certa não aparece, estou usando o wikia ingles como ajuda mais não estou conseguindo, se você puder ajudar eu vou agradeçer, Sobre o feitiço 'Ferrão' Nessa pagina http://pt.dofuspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Contra o feitico está como sendo o feitiço 'Contra' mas,a pagina eh do feitiço 'Ferrão'